Rhythm Dimension
by BRSMitsu
Summary: "You Lose" ¿Cuántas veces van ya? La realidad no es como un videojuego, si pierdes no hay un Game Over, pero tampoco hay un Play Again.


**YOU LOSE - PARTE 1**

¿Cuántas veces van ya?

"You Lose"

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en la pantalla de la TV. Odio cuando pierdo a los videojuegos. Creo que van 7 veces las que llevo perdiendo contra los zombies, pero es que no consigo concentrarme. Dicen que cualquiera puede jugar a los videojuegos, y en realidad es cierto, pero solo unos pocos pueden pasarse la historia de ese maldito videojuego en dificultad difícil. Para ganar no necesitas tener el mejor jugador, ni las mejores armas, lo que necesitas es concentrarte…

- Ahhhh!

Era 20 de junio, las vacaciones de verano estaban por llegar. Fuera haría unos 30 grados, buena temperatura para estar tumbada en el suelo de tu habitación mientras juegas a la play. Vuelvo a suspirar, mañana tengo el último examen del curso y por fin podré disfrutar de las vacaciones con Mio… Mio…

- Ahhhh! ¡Mio, sal de mi cabeza!

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando me puse a estudiar, las cinco y dos minutos cuando me puse a jugar a la play, y ahora son las siete y media. Estoy tumbada en el suelo mirando el techo de mi habitación, últimamente hago eso muy a menudo, creo que todo es culpa del estrés… ¿pero qué estrés?

- A ver Ritsu, tienes 15 años, es imposible que tengas estrés. Espera… ¿estoy hablando sola?

Cierro los ojos intentando relajarme, pero en medio de mi discusión mental oigo como alguien abre la puerta de la calle, ahora que recuerdo estoy sola en casa. Mis padres se habían ido a casa de la abuela porque estaba teniendo problemas con el nuevo microondas, los ancianos y la tecnología son incompatibles. Y mi hermano se había ido a casa de un amigo, quién sabe a hacer qué… Y aún es pronto para que mis padres o Satoshi vuelvan, entonces… ¿quién está entrando en casa? Me levanto rápidamente y en un intento de salir de mi habitación tropiezo con el cable del mando de la play y me caigo al suelo. En ese momento alguien abre la puerta de mi habitación, y juro que si me hubiese muerto en ese preciso momento, habría muerto feliz.

- Hola Ritsu.

Sí, la persona que ahora mismo estaba delante de mi es Mio, la chica más hermosa que pueda existir en el mundo… alto, alto, alto, más ¿qué? Es IMPOSIBLE que yo, Ritsu Tainaka, esté pensando en cosas cursis, y no sólo eso, si no en cosas cursis referidas a mi mejor amiga, Mio Akiyama.

- Oye, ¿Ritsu?

- Eh… ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás bien? Te estaba llamando y no respondías.

- ¿Llamando?

- Sí, te he llamado unas seis veces al móvil, dos veces al teléfono fijo y he estado como cinco minutos llamando al timbre. ¿Estabas dormida o algo?

No puede ser… ¿Lo que dice es verdad? Pero… si he estado jugando todo el rato, y el volumen de la TV no está muy alto, ¿cómo es posible que no haya oído que llamaban?

- Ritsu.

Además, tengo el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, tendría que haber notado que vibraba.

- ¡Ritsu!

En serio, ¿Qué me está pasando?

PUM

Ese sonido ha sido mi cabeza golpeando el suelo, pero no como acción propia, sino como resultado del golpe propinado por Mio. Pero ahí estoy, tumbada en el suelo boca abajo, sin moverme. ¿Por qué no me muevo? No me duele nada, ni siquiera la cabeza. Estoy perfectamente, pero entonces ¿por qué no oigo lo que me está diciendo Mio? Porque está hablando, ¿verdad? Por lo menos veo que mueve sus labios, pero no oigo lo que dice, esto es raro…

Veo como Mio sale de mi habitación, en ese momento parece que vuelvo a la realidad. Me levanto y observo mi alrededor, todo está en "orden". Veo mi móvil y le cojo. Al parecer lo que dijo Mio era verdad.

"6 llamadas perdidas"

Salgo corriendo en busca de Mio, de seguro está cabreada, no es de extrañar. Desde que ha llegado sólo le he dicho dos palabras y el resto del tiempo la he ignorado, pero inconscientemente, en realidad no quería ignorarla, sólo que mi cuerpo no respondía. Entonces la veo unos dos metros delante de mí. Corro más rápido para alcanzarla.

- ¡Mio! ¡Espera!

Me hace caso. Se detiene y voltea a verme. Entonces la alcanzo.

- Perdona por lo de antes, no era mi intención ignorarte.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – Lo dice de una forma tan fría que me provoca un escalofrío.

- No, no puedo estar tranquila sin ver tu sonrisa una vez más. - ¿Qué acabo de decir?

- ¿Q-qué?

Y la veo, veo la imagen más perfecta jamás plasmada en papel, veo a Mio Akiyama sonrojada. Creo que me he vuelto a quedar en blanco, porque oigo los latidos de mi corazón, pero no sé si está pasando el tiempo o no. Y como por arte de magia vuelvo en mí cuando noto la mano de Mio sobre mi frente.

- Ritsu…

Odio los sentimientos humanos, con una simple sonrisa se te acelera el pulso hasta que sientes que se te va a salir el corazón del pecho, pero por otro lado, con una simple lágrima se te detiene el corazón. Es un golpe tan fuerte el que te produce que sientes que te caes al vacío.

Y lo veo, veo como una lágrima cae por la cara de Mio. No hace más de 10 segundo he visto la imagen que más amo y ahora veo la imagen que más odio. ¿Cómo me siento? Sólo os diré esto, la tristeza es más fuerte que la felicidad.

Torpemente con mi mano derecha limpio las lágrimas de Mio. Ella ya ha apartado su mano de mi frente y ahora aprieta sus puños.

- Mio, no sé qué me pasa.

Y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Veo sus orbes grises más brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que aún se mantienen en sus ojos y de los rayos de Sol del atardecer, que inciden directamente sobre ella. Tengo miedo de volver a perderme en ese momento, pero eso no sucede.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿Eh?

- Ritsu, tengo miedo porque no sé lo que te sucede.

- Yo tampoco lo sé.

Noto como un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, para después convertirse en calor, calor que otro cuerpo traspasa al mío. Me está abrazando, Mio me está abrazando. Como por acto reflejo rodeo con mis brazos su cintura y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Crees que lo que me sucede es malo?

- No, no lo creo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Cuando estábamos en mi habitación no podía moverme.

- Estoy tan segura porque creo que he pasado por lo mismo que tú.

- ¿Qué? No te entiendo, Mio.

- No hace falta que me entiendas, sólo haz caso lo que te indique tu corazón. Al final, aunque sean las peores decisiones, serán las únicas de las que no te arrepientas.

- ¿Mio?

Nos separamos, pero no apartamos la mirada. Es extraño, pero mi vista se empieza a nublar. Parpadeo, pero…

PIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIII

Abro los ojos de golpe y miro a mi izquierda en busca de la fuente de sonido. Veo mi móvil con la pantalla iluminada y mostrando la hora, las ocho de la tarde… espera… no me digas que… ¿todo ha sido un sueño? Entrecierro mis ojos y me levanto del suelo. Miro a mi alrededor en busca de algo blando y veo un cojín bastante mullido. Me acerco a él y con toda la rabia contenida empiezo a darle puñetazos.

- AHHH! ¡MALDITO SUEÑO, MALDITO MÓVIL Y MALDITO DÍA EN QUE ME ENAMORÉ DE MIOOO!

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó mi inspiración xD Yo creo que necesita una segunda parte, pero vosotros decidís con vuestros reviews ^^

Por si alguien se pregunta de por qué el título del fic, les diré que no se me ocurría ninguno "original" así que decidí por utilizar el nombre de mi canción favorita de Hikasa Yoko, es decir, de Mio Akiyama.

Y eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
